Forever Bonded
by V-Clubp
Summary: Percy Jackson has just decided to go on a quest to save the whole of Camp Halfblood. Only Annabeth, Chrion and Dionysus know he has gone, and back at camp people are starting to talk about his disappearance.
1. Chapter 1  Percy

**Thankyou guys for clicking my story. Okay, this story's chapters will be short, but hopefully effective. They're in points of views, and you'll see in the chapter titles who's perspective this is from.  
>No flames please. This is my first. <strong>

**Chapter One: Forever Together ~ Percy**

I hugged her tight. This might be the last time I would ever see her. Annabeth's tears glistened on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair and watched my own tears drop onto my rough hands.

"Annabeth... It's okay..." I tried to comfort her. She withdrew and her stormy grey eyes met my sea green ones.

"Stay safe." she whispered. I nodded and let go of her hands. As I walked into the snow-capped trees I turned around. Annabeth was motionless, watching me go. So once again I turned around, and set off.

The wood was cold and wet. The ground had a thick layer of snow coating it and the pine trees seemed to whisper to me. I was reminded of when I had first met the Hunters. I shivered as I remembered the wolves patrolling the campsite. Wolves were my natural enemies. I had no idea why, but they had always creeped me out.  
>I reached a clearing in the wood. The sky shone bright above me and everything seemed friendlier - healthier.<p>

"Perseus Jackson!" a furious voice rang out through the clearing. I spun around, sword in hand, expecting to see a gorgon or a monster. Instead, standing there was a very cross Thalia Grace.

"Thalia!" I called in relief. She stormed up to me and I felt my smile slide of my face. I'd never seen her angrier.

"Perseus Jackson, give it back! Give it back!" she slapped me and knocked me over as soon as she was close enough. Her hand crackled with electricity as she withrew it.

"Give what back?" I yelled, rubbing my cheek and scrambling upright.

"You know very well what you took! Give it back!" she gave me a menacing look.

"Thalia, I honestly have no idea what - Don't slap me! I have no idea what you are talking about." I stood, braced, my sword in front of me. Her electric blue eyes didn't even soften.

"You don't know?" she spat. "You don't know what you took from The Hunters? You don't know what you took from Lady Artemis?"

"No!" I yelled as she took a step forward. She stopped, and she seemed to understand.

"Well then, Percy," she said softly, "I'll tell you."

The whole forest seemed to stop and listen.

"You stole the horn. The horn of Artemis."


	2. Chapter 2 Thalia

**Chapter 2: Forever Friends ~ Thalia**

Percy gaped at me.

"What? Are you kidding me? I would never, EVER, steal something from the gods."

"Well, the evidence is against you. Lady Artemis is furious. The horn is where she gets her power." I said, sitting Percy down on a tree stump. He looked bewildered, and for some reason, I believed he hadn't stolen it.

"What evidence?" Percy asked, glaring at me. I sighed.

"That's the thing. I don't know. The gods are hiding it from all mortals."

"So you believe them? You BELIEVE that I stole something, without knowing if I did or not? And wait - I thought you were immortal." he leaped up and pointed his finger at me.

"Percy, it doesn't work that way-" I tried to explain but he had picked up his bag and was already trudging through the snow, "PERCY!"

"What?" he spun around, and his face was red. So red I swear I felt the heat radiate off his cheeks.

"I do know a little bit."

He faltered and looked at me.

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Well then, come on. I'm in a hurry, Thalia." he said, the anger subsiding. I took a deep breath.

"One of the wolves reported that they saw you at our camp, running away with the horn." I said quickly. Percy looked enraged. I backed off.

"What? WHAT?" he yelled. I nodded meekly. Percy shook his head. "Thalia, I really have to go."

"I'll come with." I called, doubting myself for a brief second. I was on a quest of my own, but then again, I could look for the horn while I was with him. Percy looked at me before sighing.

"Fine. Let's go."


End file.
